


Mechs and Femmes

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee explains the differences between mechs and femmes to Sam and Mikayla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechs and Femmes

'Wow, Arcee is the most beautiful bot I've ever seen,' Sam sighed, watching the femme that had just arrived from the front seat of his talking car. Arcee was filling Optimus and the others in about the other members of her group that would be arriving in a few Earth days.

'I guess. All femmes are small and delicate though. They were created to find and store information, that's why they are given special chassis's,' Bumblebee commented to his charges. 'A special chassis?' Mikayla asked curiously. 'Human females have similar ones, but you use them to feed your young,' the bot answered, uncertain why the female flushed bright red after he said it.

'So, her boobs store information?' Sam raised an eyebrow at the dashboard. 'Yes. We do not procreate like organics, so that is their function,' Bee explained.

'So, most mechs are like you guys then... I mean, big like Optimus and Ironhide?' Mikayla asked. 'I suppose. Jazz and I are smaller models than them. On Cybertron, we had what you humans would call a legend about the first mechs that the Allspark created. It is said that every model was based off of the Original 13,' the yellow scout told them.

'The original 13?' Mikayla asked. 'Yes. The flyer models, the scout models, the femme models, the warrior models, and so on,' Bee answered.

'So, Arcee isn't actually a girl then?' Sam asked, looking at the femme bot again. 'No. Our race doesn't have genders. We do not marry or have children like organics do,' their guardian said.

'That's sad. You live so long and spend your lives alone,' Mikayla sighed, leaning back against the seat. 'When two mechs wish to be with each other, they sparkbond. Because it is irreversible, it is rarely done. Most mechs prefer to simply have interfacing partners. We do not have the same taboos about... sex, that you organics do,' Bumblebee told them.

'Are you sparkbonded, Bumblebee?' Mikayla asked. 'No. I was only a youngling when the war began. Sparkbonding is very dangerous during a war. When one partner dies, the other soon follows. They're sparks call out for each other even in death,' the yellow mech said.

'Are any of the others sparkbonded?' Sam wanted to know. Bumblebee sighed heavily before answering. 'Only a few that I know of. Prowl and Jazz, Chromia and Arcee, Ratchet and the twins...'

'TWINS?!' the two humans gaped at the dashboard in shock. 'Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Twins do not usually sparkbond with other mechs because they already share the same spark. They are not siblings, the way your human twins are. They are... one soul in two bodies. So, in a way, they are already sparkbonded to each other from the moment they are created,' the scout tried to explain.

'So, Ratchet's shacking up with twin femmes?' Sam asked, eyes wide. 'Not femmes. They are warrior mechs. Chromia, Arcee, and Elita1 are the only femmes I've met,' the bot told them. 'You said Chromia and Arcee were sparkbonded,' Mikayla added. 'Yes. Chromia is a very... well, she acts more like a warrior mech than a femme bot. Chromia and Ironhide are what you would call best friends. Prowl, the twins, Chromia, and several other mechs will be arriving soon,' Bumblebee told them.

Outside, the other Autobots were finishing up their discussion and transforming back into their vehicle-modes. Bumblebee chirped a goodbye to them as he began to drive the humans back to their respective houses.

'So, what about the Decepticons...'

...the end... (or not, we'll have to see)

**Author's Note:**

> What is the purpose of femme models? There must be some reason they look so different from the other models.


End file.
